George Jung
'George Jung ' is the titular character of the 2001 movie Blow.. He was played Johnny Depp. Biography When he was a boy, his mom and dad and him live in Weymouth, MA and his old man files for bankruptcy and has a conversation with him that money is not real. It did not matter. Then when he becomes a man, he and Tuna move to LA, where they meet Barbara Buckley, a tall, pretty, and nice airline stewardess, and other women I can say and mention too. Later Tuna gets weed and wants to either sell or smoke it and Barbara and George say that it's useless and if they want to be successful at selling weed she knows who they need to talk and see. Sure enough they go and talk and hang out with Derek Foreal, a pot dealer and hairdresser, who after being paranoid about them he decides to deal with them and with his aid, they transform the weed business into an immense, big success. At the same time, George and Barbara walk on the beach, and he says how happy he is and how cheerful she is and then Kevin Dulli, a college student and dealer, says that they can make a lot of money in Boston and talks to Derek and Barbara about this expanding. Derek agrees and Barbara smuggles the pot from him and George to Boston and even though they gather large profits, George feels that they need more money so they go to Mexico. There George meets a Mexican weed dealer, who at first thinks they are moving too quick but then decides to deal with em. George's and the other characters have a honky dory life things go downhill when George gets caught with possession of weed in Chicago, IL and is sentenced to do jail time, which he then tries to run away from when Barbara is sick and later dies. Then he returns home and is set up by his mom, who calls the cops on him. In prison, he meets Diego Delgado, a sneaky and problematic criminal, who gets him and talks to him about and into coke and together they move on to bigger and better things in South America and the United States, meeting Pablo Escabar, drug dealer, making more wealth, and falling in love with tough, beautiful, and wild South American criminal aristocrat Mirtha Jung, who later marries him. Then he and his dad talk and hang out and even though he says doesn't like the way he's living his life he says doesn't care. Then things get bad when Diego and Derek betray him, he gets his ass kicked, is arrested and set up by FBI and DEA, gets his money frozen. Then gets arrested once again later when he and Mirtha have a fight and he is arrested again. Then when he bails out, he promises his daughter a trip to California, which is later broken when he is setup by Kevin Dulli and Derek Foreal, in order to save their own asses and is arrested and sent to prison. Later in life, George patched things up with his daughter and then got released from prison and after a few legal issues completed his punishment for that as well. Category:Fictionalized Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil